


Jealous Gods

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Jinora/Opal. “There’s so much we don’t know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Gods

Opal knew that she had a lot to learn. But maybe she was just making up for lost time? She sometimes mixed them up. But then again, sometimes they were the exact same feeling. Then things just get really, really confusing. Other than that, she was glad that she had Jinora to teach her more about Airbending and its roots.

"I've always liked walking around here," Jinora said, walking idly through the grassy plains in front of the Air Temple, Opal at her side. There was the sense of serenity in being out in the open, and the view of the violet-golden sunset was just miraculous to see. Opal never really paid attention to the sunset much; Jinora, however, loved witnessing the transition from day to night.

"The view here is just to die for."

Opal looked up. Yes. Jinora was right. Her mouth fell open in a short gasp and her heart fluttered at the spectacle. The sunset shone as if the heavens were brought down to the Earth. "Wow, it really is."

"It definitely helps that you and I have a new day ahead tomorrow, and we just might see this sunset again," Jinora replied, smiling, her eyes still trained on the setting sun. "There's so much we don't know. I think that's part of the fun; you know? Thinking how much we still have to see."

Opal turned to her head, seeing that Jinora held a hopeful glint in her eyes, so full of hope and promise, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right about that."

Yeah, it was probably making up for lost time, but now she had someone by her side to share that with.

Opal wondered if the gods could be jealous of such a sight, of what the end of day could bring; that was also something that she and Jinora would find out together.


End file.
